love fugami
by satsuki Mikoto Uchiha
Summary: hmmm...ini menceritakan mom n dad nya itachi n sasuke baru married,okkey langsung aje fugami(fugaku love mikoto)


langsung ja ini dia fic gua...mohon bantuan nya#bungkuk...berapa derajat ya? XD

Sore yang indah dengan angin sepoi menaburkan bunga sakura dari pohonnya seakan ikut bahagia akan pernikahan pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"selamat ya tebbanee..! kyaaa...aku iri pada mu kau cantik sekali tebbane!" gadis berambut merah bernama kushina menyalami dan memeluk pengantin wanita yang menjadi sahabat nya semenjak di akademi,dan di sambut senyum bahagia oleh sang pengantin yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono putih dengan bunga-bunga pink."terima kasih Kushina" Mikoto memeluk sahabat dekat nya itu dengan erat karena bahagia nya kini dapat berdampingan dengan pria yang di sukai nya semenjak kecil,walaupun pernikahan ini berdasarkan perjodohan kedua orang tua nya dengan orang tua Fugaku.

"selamat ya fugaku" pria berambut pirang harajuku bernama Minato kekasih Kushina pun berjabat dengan kawan nya sedari akademi pula."ya,terimakasih Minato" wajah dingin Fugaku itu memberi sedikit sunggingan senyum untuk pria berjulukan "THE YELLOW FLASH KONOHA". Begitulah pasangan uchiha ini banyak menerima ucapan selamat dari para undangan yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

Malam hari di musim gugur yang hangat telah datang,bintang-bintang mengerjap terang dari kejauhan sana memandang penasaran atap kediaman pengantin baru pasangan Uchiha. Sebenar nya tak ada yang istimewa, malam ini hanya di penuhi batin Mikoto yang bahagia tanpa tahu apa yang di rasakan Fugaku atas pernikahan nya yang di jalani di usia muda 18 tahun karena perjodohan orang tua nya,karena pria itu pendiam tak banyak bicara.

Mikoto POV

Aku jarang dapat kesempatan dekat dengan mu,kau begitu serius dalam segala hal,aku sedari dulu hanya dapat memperhatikan mu dari jauh,tidak kah kau tahu Fugaku? Aku mencintai mu dan rasa cinta itu terus bertambah setiap hari nya dan tak memudar walau sebenar nya banyak yang mengiginkan ku. Kini kesempatan ini tiba aku dapat lebih dekat dengan mu lebih dari siapapun,aku bahagia sekali Fugaku,tidakkah kau merasakan nya juga Fugaku sayang?.

Aku kini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang sangat segar rasa capek seharian karena upacara dan resepsi pernikahan ku tadi seakan hilang mengalir bersama air yang mengguyur ku tadi,telah berPiyama t dan bersiap untuk lihat Fugaku telah pulas terlebih dahulu di atas tempat tidur yang cukup besar itu,ia tidur menyamping,yang tampak hanya punggung nya yang kokoh,aku duduk di tepi ranjang mencoba memperhatikan punggung itu dengan rasa bahagia,tak pernah aku sedekat ini dengan nya,ya tuhan...wajah ku sampai sepanas ini,ku beranikan tangan ku untuk menyentuh rambut nya yang ingin ku sentuh dari dulu hanya permukaan nya saja takut mengganggu tidur nya...tapi...

Normal Pov

Mikoto kaget sekali tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangan nya lembut

"tidur lah kau pasti sangat lelah" Fugaku terbangun dari tidurnya

Sertamerta pegangan tangan Fugaku itu mampu membuat wajah cantik putih Mikoto merah muda karena malu ketahuan menyentuh rambut sang suami.

"i...iyya" Mikoto mengangguk gugup

Fugaku pun melepaskan tangan nya dan melanjutkan tidur nya kembali ke posisi awal memunggungi Mikoto.

Mikoto pun membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamar,di lirik nya sang suami dengan perasaan yang tak menentu karena ini baru pertama kali ia tidur dengan pria selain ayah nya dulu sewaktu ia kanak-kanak.

lama Mikoto merenung akhir nya ia memejamkan matanya dan tidur memunggungi Fugaku,sepasang tangan memeluk nya dari belakang,Mikoto terkejut Fugaku memeluk nya

"Fu...Fu...gaku?" Mikoto melirik kebelakang,mata fugaku masih terpejam.

"aku mencintai mu Mikoto" ucap Fugaku dalam igauan nya. Mengetahui igauan Fugaku membuat Mikoto tahu bahwa selama ini cinta nya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahwa pria berwajah diam tersebut jugaa mencintai nya,ini adalah kebahagiaan yang indah bagi Mikoto. Akhirnya di lalui nya malam musim gugur itu dengan mimpi indah dalam pelukan pria yang di cintai nya.

Fin

ya...ityu diah fanfic perdata? eh perdana gua...semoga mata anda tidak sakit beneran XD ahahahahaha BLETAK!#di lempar bakiak TT_TT  
arigatou...repiuw please... ^_^


End file.
